


Under the Stars

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair plan to watch a meteor shower while on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair and anything else related to The Sentinel is not mine. They belong to Pet Fly and UPN, who just don't quite see the full potential of their characters :) I make no money from this, it's for the personal entertainment of fans only. 

## Under the Stars

by Janette Mallory  


A sentinel police detective and his young guide laid, gazing up at the stars, in a small clearing in the forest. 

"It's so clear out tonight." 

Jim turned his head to face his friend, guide, and lover, "I know. We should have a perfect view of the meteor shower." 

"It's been so long since we went camping. I'm glad we did this." 

"Me too," Jim scooted closer to Blair, so that they were shoulder to shoulder. 

Blair pointed up at the sky and shouted, "Oh wow, that was incredible. Did you see it?" 

"No, I was busy looking at something even more incredible," Jim leaned in and kissed Blair gently on the lips. Blair pulled him into a longer, more passionate kiss. They finally broke apart gasping for air. 

"Wow." 

Blair grinned up at his friend, "Yeah." 

"I'd like to try that again." They embraced once more, this time never separating. They hastily removed their clothes, the warmth of their bodies radiating outwards, keeping them warm. Jim placed his hand gently on Blair's thigh running his fingers upwards, across his stomach and chest, circling his nipple and gently pinching it, while his mouth licked and caressed the other. He nibbled his way up the young guide's neck and teased his cock with his hand. Their mouths locked together in another kiss. Blair moaned into Jim's mouth and arched his back upwards. Jim kissed his way down Blair's body, savoring every bit until reaching his goal. He wrapped his hand around the base of Blair's cock and flicked his tongue out tasting the drops of pre-cum glistening at the tip. 

Blair grabbed onto Jim's shoulders and exclaimed, "Wait." 

Jim looked up worried, "What's wrong?" 

Blair smiled, "Nothing. I just- I want to feel you inside me. I want us to come together. Can we do that?" 

"What ever you want, chief. I'm yours to command." He moved back up, kissing Blair one more time. Blair moved onto his side and Jim positioned himself behind him. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licked it, and continued to coat himself with saliva. 

"Let me help you with that." Blair took Jim's hand into his own and began to suck and lick his fingers one by one. 

When he was finished, Jim placed a finger against Blair's opening and proceeded to push in. Blair let out small noise. 

"You all right?" 

"Yes, now keep going." 

"Yes sir." Jim slowly inserted another finger, and then another, gently stretching the opening. "Ready?" 

"Oh god yes." 

Jim wrapped one arm around Blair as he pressed himself inside. 

Blair entwined his fingers around Jim's and brought them to his cock, "Please." 

Jim kissed his guide's neck gently and wrapped his hand around Blair's cock. He proceeded to stroke in time with his own thrusts. 

Neither man noticed the distant sound of a wolf howling, but soon joined it with screams of ecstasy as they reached orgasm together. 

They laid there for several minutes, content and happy. Jim finally withdrew himself from Blair and settled onto his back. Blair wrapped his arm around the sentinel's waist and rested his head on his chest. Jim enclosed one arm around Blair and held him close, while the other pulled a blanket over them, "I love you Blair." 

"I love you too Jim. Sweet dreams." 

Above them, hundreds of meteors streaked across the sky, leaving behind a sparkling trail which seemed to descend onto the two lovers bathing them in its light and beauty. They both closed their eyes and slept peacefully in each other's arms, for the remainder of the night.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
